I'm Sorry Hermione, I Didn't Mean It I Love You
by OliviaMitche
Summary: The night at Grimmauld Place when Ron and Hermione are holding hands, Ron accidentally calls Hermione a mudblood and Hermione accidentally tells Ron she loves him. Will they make up? Or is their friendship over? This is my first fanfic so please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione, please just take the extra blanket, I don't want you to be cold" Ron had been telling her this over and over again for the past fifteen minutes, Harry had gone upstairs to have another look around Sirius' room so Ron and Hermione were alone. Thankfully Ron wasn't wearing the locket tonight, he knew it made him irritable and easily annoyed and he didn't want to be like that with Hermione. Tonight was the first night that they were alone together. Hermione was seeming distant, it was probably just because she was worried about the search for the horcruxes but he always had a niggling feeling that she would rather be with Harry than with him. He knew both Harry and Hermione had denied they liked each other in any way more than just friends, but still he couldn't get the thought out of his head.

"No Ronald, I will not take it from you, we are both equal in all of this and I don't need it!" Hermione replied, in the voice that reminded Ron of the way his mother told him off when he did something to Ginny, of course he couldn't do anything to Ginny now because Harry would always be there to protect her. Anyway, he loved when Hermione spoke like that, he knew she was trying to tell him off but every time she used that voice he just imagined her telling off a child, their child. He couldn't think of that though, he wasn't even sure if Hermione liked him in that way.

Despite liking Hermione when she was angry Ron knew he couldn't just sit gawking at her forever, "Hermione, that's not what I meant, I know we're equal but you're shivering and you haven't eaten in days! I just want to look after you."

Maybe he shouldn't have said that, she might take it the wrong way. Hermione looked up and stared right into his glistening blue eyes and smiled. Ron reached Hermione's hand and gently grasped it in his, she flinched slightly but then relaxed and held tighter onto Ron.

"I know you're only looking out for me, but we're all in the same boat, none of us have eaten, but we're going to be fine and we're going to be safe, and do you know why?" asked Hermione gently.

"Why?" he replied.

"Because I've got you to protect me, and we're going to defeat You Know Who and Harry's going..."

"Stop it Hermione! Why do you always have to bring Harry into everything! We were talking about us and you just have to go and make it about him! I knew you loved him more than you say! Oh he's just like a brother you say, well that's obviously not true you're just a lying mudblood!"

Hermione stopped and let go of Ron's hand as her eyes became puddled with tears, "Well I'm sorry! I was just going to say how Harry's going to be able to go home and be with Ginny and I can be with you, but obviously that's not going to happen now! And you can have the stupid blanket anyway I'm going upstairs!"

"Hermione... I..."

"Save it Ronald, and for the record, I don't love Harry Potter... I love you!" and with that she stormed out the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Harry came running down the stairs and almost knocked over Hermione who looked like she was crying.

"What's going on down here Ron? I thought You Know Who was in here!"

"She said she loves me" Ron replied

"Well finally! I've been waiting for one of you to say something since we started this search for the horcruxes. What did you say back?"

"I didn't say anything, she said it by accident, I got mad at her for mentioning you and I called her a mudblood, then she was shouting and then she said it! Bloody hell, I've just messed everything up, the girl I love now hates me and all because of a stupid blanket!"

"Oh, right, no wonder she's crying, you know she hates that?"

"I know, I don't know why I said it, she's probably never going to speak to me again, I sounded just like Draco!"

"Well hopefully she'll get over it but why would you be mad at her for mentioning me?"

"Okay, don't laugh at me but I thought you and Hermione were in love and were secretly together" Ron said his face turning a slight shade of red, Harry burst out laughing.

"Mate, you know I love her but not like that, I love her as a sister and would do anything to protect her. I love her like that, I'm in love with your sister."

"Ugh, I know that Harry, please stop refreshing my memory, I'm trying to forget!"

The two best friends sat together for a while laughing until they heard the door squeak open and in came Hermione.

"I just need my bag with all my things, I left it down here, Harry do you mind if I sleep in your room and you go down here? That is, if Ronald doesn't find it strange that I'm going somewhere where you have been?"

"Hermione please, I didn't mean it, stay down here"

Ignoring Ron, Hermione continued "Harry? Do you mind?"

"I don't mind Hermione, but I think you should just speak to Ron" and before she could argue back Harry had apparated out of the room and locked the two of them in.

Hermione turned from the door and gave a look that could kill if you weren't accustomed to it like Ron. "Hermione, you know I'm sorry, I don't know why I said it, I feel awful"

Hermione looked up with tears in her eyes, "I thought you loved me too and then you said that, I know it's just a name but I have heard it my whole life and you've always been the one to tell me that everything's alright, so to hear it from you... it broke my heart."

Ron had an incredible urge to get up and hug Hermione and hold her all the time and never let go, but he knew he couldn't. "Hermione please don't cry, I'm so sorry for saying it, if you don't forgive me I'll understand, but please just stop crying."

"Oh Ronald, you know I can't stay mad at you, you're my best friend, let's just forget about this and go to sleep." she stepped over to the sofa and buried herself under the covers not looking at Ron again.

As she walked past him Ron could smell her honey flavoured perfume, a smell which always made him feel safe. He looked over at Hermione who had her eyes closed and whispered "Hermione, when you said you loved me, is it true? Did you really mean it?"

no reply, so Ron carried on "Because even if it's not I want you to know that I love you and I always will" and with a burst of courage, he clasped Hermione's hand and watched her.

He held her hand a few minutes before he felt her squeeze back and saw the small smile that had formed on her face.

She opened her eyes and looked into his, but this time not with anger but with love, she looked as though she was about to say something but then stopped. "What is it?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, well it's just, I am a little cold, I wondered if you blanket offer was still open?"

"Of course it is, here you go" he passed Hermione the blanket and watched her drape it over herself, all the while their hands still entangled. They smiled at each other once more, then closed their tired eyes and fell asleep, smiling and glad that they knew it was all going to be alright.


End file.
